This invention relates to a sheet distributing apparatus particularly for distributing sheet mail.
An automatic mail processing system which automatically processes sheet mail has been known. In the conventional automatic mail processing system, postal numbers written on sheet mail are read out and the sheet mail is distributed in accordance with the postal numbers. In general, this mail distribution by postal numbers is effected to transport sheet mail from a mail collecting post office to delivery post offices in the respective areas. About 50,000 pieces of sheet mail are brought into each delivery post office a day and are distributed there into a number of delivery sections (e.g., 50 sections). The postal numbers cannot be used in this distribution. Rather, an operator reads the addresses on the sheet mail to distribute and arrange the sheet mail in proper delivery order. The mail distribution in the delivery post office is performed semiautomatically. The operator reads the addresses on sheet mail which is fed to a coding desk one by one and adds to the sheet mail codes corresponding to the respective addresses through a key operation or by acoustic input. The codes are read by a code reader which generates code signals. The sheet mail is sorted in accordance with the code signals.
The aforementioned conventional mail processing system has a drawback in that the sheet mail may not be distributed accurately because keyed-in information such as a number address and a block name can be insufficient or incorrect (for example, a wrong address is given due to the change in number address).